


Human: Become Detroit

by ChurchOfGamzee



Series: Season One: THE ASCENSION. [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Clown, Gen, Get yourself a Healthy snack Today !!!, Rated G For Granola Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfGamzee/pseuds/ChurchOfGamzee
Summary: Humanity is facing it's next crisis.





	Human: Become Detroit

The old man worked at the machines.

"Machines." He said, to the machine.

Machine, the machine mechanically machined.

* * *

 

Conner was at the computre, typing things. Not really, though, he was looking at sexy robot on Human pronz!!!!! Not because HE liked Robot on Human Pronz, but, oh, there it si!!! The Human fucking Diied and Became Detroit.

Conner sighed. Spreading detroit was fine, but There were No Human!!! Rboto. Human.

"We might need to replace Humanity with robots at this rate," The Old man who The Author mentioned earlier said. Don't Comment if you think.

"Is that such a bad thing? :/c" Conner assked, getting up.  This was getting intresting now. COnner was a simple robot, but he had many questions. too many, for his Robotic Mind.

"David Cage isn't that smart. We need to Save umanity!!!! HUman." The Old Man explained.

"Why do I exist. Help." Conner started crying, and then rusted into a pile of bolts. Old guy sighed, Conner is an idiot! He cast Curaga, bringing Conner back to Life! He can wake up! He saved him.

"You see, ever sense the Detroit Virus began making humans become detroit, We Created Robots as a fail-safe. They will rmemmber humanity, and replace it should we go extinct."

"But Doctor Light!!!" Donkr cried out. "Where is Doctor Wily?!"

"Good Question. Let's Skedaddle!"

Aw yeah!!! Super Fighting Robot. Conner Man!!!!

"Alright go to wily castle fight the robot master." Doctor Light said. That's old guys Name now.

Conner punch Wily. 

Oh no.


End file.
